Obesession
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: ...And you realize it is the obsession that brings you back each time.
1. Narcissa

**one: Narcissa**

You look at yourself in your shiny gold-rimmed mirror. Pathetic you think. It is pathetic that you let this happen. It is pathetic that it still goes on. You watch a glittering tear drop stream down your cheek. Pathetic you tell yourself. You ask yourself why you let this happen. You never knew how much pain and hurt you could endure until now.

It was much better then, you are sure. You remember how happy it was between you two. You remember the gifts he gave you. You remember all the 'just becauses.' You realize now that is how he got you. You were selfish then. You were spoiled to the bit. You wanted everything and you got everything. You know he knew how to win you over. It was just a matter of what he would bring you next time. It was just a matter of how much he would spend.

You were naïve then. You didn't realize that anything could be this bad. You thought the worse thing in the world was when you couldn't see him over the summer holiday. You were naïve to think of what he was capable of. You were naïve to think it would always be perfect. You believed that for a long while. You believe that things would stay in a pure bliss.

There was a time when you stopped believing. You tricked yourself into thinking it would all get better. You tricked yourself into thinking that it would all go up from here. But it didn't. And you felt deceived.

It was when the baby was born you first started having second thoughts. You were ecstatic about it. He was just busy. He didn't look at your baby. He just turned away. But it was that one October night when you thought maybe you were wrong about him. It was that one October night when you thought that maybe he did love you.

You remember that night well for some reason. You woke up in the middle of the night alone. You walked down to the kitchen to see if he was there, he wasn't. The bathroom was empty and he wasn't outside. It was the last place you would have thought to check, but he was in there. He was sitting in a rocking chair with a small bundle in his arms. He was rocking to and fro lightly humming to the bundle. You stood quietly and watched him through a crack in the door. He never noticed you were there. He never knew. You walked back to the bedroom and lay back down on the mattress. You smiled to yourself thinking maybe he really did have a heart.

You were only half right. He loved your baby. He loved that bundle of joy with all his heart. But he didn't love you. You told yourself you didn't believe that, but you did. You told yourself he did love you. Why else would you be married? You told yourself it was true, and that you never were happier. You love him. You love everything about him. You love his blue eyes and his silky hair. You love his delicate skin and his soft lips. You love everything about him.

He doesn't notice you anymore. He walks past you as if you weren't even there. He acknowledges you with as few words as possible. You tell yourself he's just tired, but you know he's not. You know he will stay up for hours in his office and you know he will sleep down there. You stand outside the door to watch him. You stand quietly so he doesn't know you're there. You don't know what he does, but you really don't want to know. You admire the back of his head as it gleams in the dim light. You know how he will react if he finds you there watching him, but you can't bring yourself to look away. You can tell when he gets tired. He will occasionally rest his head on his hand. When you see the first sign of this you begin to retreat.

You walk up the stairs alone remembering the way he once carried you up. You sit at your small vanity mirror and brush your hair, remembering the way he once massaged your neck. You sit at the foot of the bed remembering the moments you two had shared in that exact same spot.

You look at yourself in the mirror to see you long silvery blond hair and your thin pale skin. You close your eyes and wipe the two tears from your cheeks. You take a deep breath in and lay back wondering why you are still there.

You wonder why you have stayed all this time. You wonder what really has made you stay.

And you realize it is the obsession that brings you back every time.

**

* * *

A/N**: This is going to be a multi-part story, each time about a different character. Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Tonks

**two: Tonks**

It was a cold night that night. You smile as you think of it. You remember the way his hair glinted in the light from the fire. You had been watching him for a while. He sat still, staring into the fire. You remember that it was at that moment that you had first had the thought of him being 'more than a friend.' You were tired that night, like you had been all those days before. You knew he was tired to. It was hard on everyone.

You took a seat on the floor next to him. He didn't move. You saw his eyes shining wet with tears in the reflection of the flames. You sat quietly for a while thinking of the right thing to say. You occasionally turned to face him and you opened your mouth to speak, but you closed it changing your mind. You did that a numerous amount of times before you actually noticed the small smile on his lips and his eyes on you. You apologized saying you weren't sure of anything to say. His smile widened, but only a little.

You sat in more silence for a while. You weren't sure of anything to say, and then he slid off his chair to sit next to you. You couldn't help but feel the most comfortable you had felt in a long while and you were surprised. You could feel the warmth of his body, and couldn't help but want to move closer to him. You reluctantly restrained yourself and stared fixatedly at the fire.

Out of the corner of his eye you saw his head turn to look at you. You ignored it for a while, and then you finally glanced at him then quickly back at the fire. He was staring at you. You could feel his eyes bear into you. You turned back toward him so that you were now staring into his eyes. His eyes were gray and you had never noticed that before. It was when his lips were almost touching yours, that you realized he was moving closer to you.

He kissed you for the first time that night. You smile as you think of it. You remember feeling unbearably awkward around him the next day and many more after that. You sat a couple of chairs down from him, the next time you saw him. You hid behind the big 'Happy Birthday' banners he had brought. You hid behind the kissing figures of Bill and Fleur just to avoid his eye. You remember he kept looking at you, and you kept blushing and looking away.

You left early from the party that day. Much to your pleasure, he happened to leave at the same time as you. You remember standing just outside the door with him. He smiled at you, and you just couldn't help yourself. He held you in his arms and kissed you, right there on the spot. You remember feeling girly and thinking how incredibly romantic it was.

You saw him many times after that. You would spend countless hours with him, talking, kissing, laughing. You remember wishing he would never have to leave. He would go away for months at a time. You never knew when he would come back, but when he suddenly appeared unexpected in your fireplace it made up for all those months he had gone.

You remember the first time he brought it up. You had tried to avoid the subject for so long. He said it would never work out. He said it was too hard and that he didn't want to hurt you. He said he was sorry as he made his way away from you. You grabbed his hand and told him you didn't care. You told him that you loved being with him and that you didn't care at all. You told him you loved everything about him. You told him you didn't care about his problem. He said he had to go, and grabbed you by the waist to kiss you. He left you there.

Every morning you would wake up and hope he would show up unexpectedly. He would come back every time, eventually. You never wanted to be away from him. You wanted to share every moment of every day with him. He would leave the same way every time. He would tell you it would never work out and that he didn't want to hurt you. You would grab his hand and tell him it didn't matter, that you just wanted to be with him. He'd kiss you and then, leave.

You never understood why he always would come back. He would tell you it wouldn't work, but he'd come back. Deep inside you, you'd feel the fear of the question that he might not come back the next time. That thought would sit at the back of your mind and haunt you day after day, until the short time he'd return. But somehow you knew that he _would_ come back. Somehow, you knew that you'd be with him in the end. You smile to yourself when you think this.

You remember the day he told you, he wasn't going to leave for a while. You remember when he told you that he wanted to be by your side, as much as you wanted him. You told him you didn't care what he was. You told him that you loved him and that was the only thing that mattered to you. He gave you a kiss and told you he loved you as well.

You smile even wider now, as he holds your hand in his lap. You put your head on his shoulder and tell him you want to know something. You then ask him what made him keep coming back.

And he then told you.


End file.
